The Tafoya Family/ Transcript
Introduction Hi we're the Tafoyas I'm Holly I'm Jimmy we have 3 boys James 7 Tyler 5 and Ryan 2 James is our hard case he fights and lies Tyler is a copy of James Ryan is twice as bad as his older brothers Ryan (WINING) Submission Reel Observation Parents meeting Teaching DVD Meeting Clip 1 DVD Meeting Clip 2 Tyler: You're in trouble! Holly: Did you leave the backyard? James: No. Holly: You didn't leave the backyard? James: Nope. Holly: Are you sure? James: Yep. Holly: Did you go outside the fence? James: No. Holly: Did you go outside the gate? James: No. Holly: You didn't jump the fence? James: No. Holly: Tyler! Is your brother lying to me? Tyler: No! Holly: Alright. James: No! I just went over there! Holly: The first time when I asked you, how long were you over there? James: Not that long. Holly: So you did jump the fence. And you lied to me when I asked you! You just told me you weren't over there very long! You just admitted yourself that you jumped that fence! James: Oh! Holly: No. Not backtracking! You lied. James: I didn't know what you meant! DVD Meeting Jimmy: I can tell when James is lying. All I have to do is look at his face. He gets a lost look. Jo: Okay, so I wanted to pose a question to you. Did you know that when he lied? Holly: I thought he lied but... Jo: You thought he lied? Jimmy: She wasn't confident that he lied. Jo: Why don't you try showing this thing? Holly: I hate to call him a liar if he's not lying. I don't wanna do that to him. Jo: But you knew he was lying! Holly: Yep. Clip 3 James: Smell your own butt crack. Holly: What did I just say to you? James: No nasty words. Holly: And what did you do? James: Said a nasty word. Holly: Right you're eating soap. Let's go. running Holly: Open. DVD Meeting Jo: Are you insane? You just put a toxin into your child's mouth. Holly: Just a little bit, I didn't even do a whole pump. Jo: Why do you think that's okay to do to your kids? Holly: It's not that bad. Jo: What satisfaction did you get? Holly: He stopped the behaviour that I wanted him to stop. Jo: What filled good feeling did you have? Holly: I really I honestly don't see the severity in doing this! I really genuinely don't. Jo: Well, if you don't... Holly: She's gonna show me the labels! Jo:????? Holly: Well, not for me! It tastes disgusting, he's not gonna want to do it again and he didn't. Jo: I think it's sad that's your own point of where you feel that you need to turn to chemicals to have your children respect you as the mother. It hasn't worked in teaching your children the value of respect and what you don't want. Holly: They were not giving me respect by saying nasty words. Jo: So unconditional love then. It's love on your own term. Holly: Hold, hold the bow. Me putting soap that *********. As far as I'm concerned, you can leave, alright?! Jo: How is that respect? Holly: ****! Jo: How is that respect? Holly: The interview is over. Jo: How is that respect Holly!? Reinforcement Category:Article stubs